In the related art, various devices, connectors, or the like using optical fibers have been proposed. For example, it has been proposed to cover a container of an optical semiconductor module, to which an optical fiber is coupled at one end, with a resin mold (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 09-281363). In addition, an optical connector provided with a positioning protrusion which locally elastically deforms an outer peripheral portion of a coating of an inserted fiber has been proposed (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2013-015791). Further, there is known an optical connector plug which is provided with a fixing key body having opposed inner surfaces each having a wave form shape for fixing an optical fiber by sandwiching therebetween a protective coating portion of an optical fiber inserted into a connector plug body. This optical connector plug is provided with a concave portion and a convex portion that are engaged with each other in the connector plug body and the fixing key body to perform a locking operation (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 64-088406).
Related technologies are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 09-281363, 2013-015791, and 64-088406.